


Invitations

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [3]
Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Upon returning from their honeymoon, Beatrice and Benedick have social obligations to think of.
Relationships: Beatrice/Benedick (Much Ado About Nothing)
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'flood'.

"Word must have gotten out that we're home," Beatrice remarked to Benedick as they lingered over their breakfast.

Benedick looked up from the newspaper curiously. "Why do you say that?"

"We have a fair flood of invitations," she told him, gesturing to the pile of envelopes before her.

He reached across the table for one of the envelopes. "Can we turn any of these down?"

"Not outright," Beatrice replied, sorting through the envelopes. "Is there anyone you absolutely do _not_ want to visit?"

Benedick frowned in thought, letting her take the envelope from his hands. "Not off the top of my head. Is there anything from Hero and Claudio?"

"Yes, they're in the 'definitely accept' pile," she gestured to the pile to her right. "This one is 'maybe accept' and this one is 'probably won't accept'," she gestured first to the pile next to the first, and then the one on the other side of that. "And this pile is 'politely decline'."

He tilted his head thoughtfully. "There's nothing in that last pile."

"I know, but I'm still sorting through the invitations." Beatrice held up a few of the envelopes.

Benedick reached for the pile, and then hesitated. "Would you like some help?"

"Yes, please." She scooted her chair over.

Taking the hint, he moved his chair so he sat beside her and they began going through the pile of invitations together.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a specific adaptation in mind when I wrote this. Go with whichever you prefer.


End file.
